bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/A Very Expensive Thanksgiving
(Told from the veiw of Malcolm, this happend beofre my current blog thats on part 10 after Thanksgiving.) All of the Preps sat in the Parlour of Derby's Mansion on the various couches and armchairs. I sat next to Parker and said: "Whats' taking Derby so long?" He said: "I don't know, he's probablly overseeing the dinner to make sure the servants don't screw it up." We both laughed. We were drinking wine provided by Derby. Derby's parents were out of town and it was just him and his servants at his huge Mansion. Pinky said: "I am soooo bored." Parker said: "Why don't you sing another song Pinky, the one you did at the talent show was great." Pinky stood up out of her chair and said: "Ooo, thats a great idea!" She thought for a second and said: "But which one should I sing?" Bif said: "Whay don't you sing Heros of Our Time by Dragonforce?" Pinky looked Bif with a confused look and said: "What, by who?" Parker said: "I don't think Pinky knows any speed metal songs Bif." Bif just laughed. Bryce said: "What about Only Time by Enya, you love that one." Pinky smiled and said: "Yea I'll sing that one, thanks Bryce." She then started singing: "Who can say where the road goes." And so on until she was done with the song. We all clapped becuase she was great. Then Tad came rushing in from the other room yelling: "PUT THE TELEVISION ON CHANNEL 214, I'M ON I'M RICH!" Justin ruched over to the remote and put on the T.V. and put it on chennel 214. And Tad was on I'm Rich. He jumped up and down: "Can you beleive it!" Gord said: "Calm down old chap, your making a fool of yourself in front of everyone." Tad said: "Oh yes, sorry for being so abrupt." We all looked at the T.V. and saw the whole segment on Tad. About Tad owning 3 yachts, about Tad having a net worth of 78 million dollars in his trustfund and inheritence. We kept watching until Derby came in and said: "Dinner is ready, come on." He then turned back into the dining room. Whe all followed him. When we enterd the dining room, there were 11 places on a long wooden table. Two chandeliers hanged above the room lighting it up well. On the table there were 3 turkeys on silver trays with stuffing in them, 5 baskets of rolls, a plate with silverware and a wine glass at each place, 4 plates of lobster and oysters, a big batch of hommade macaroni and cheese, and a lot of other things. Derby sat at the head of the table. All the Preps were here in fine Tuxedos, and a fine dress for Pinky as was formal at a dinner party (Even one hosted by Derby who was 16 years old without his parent's permission to do so.) We all had wine poured into our glasses and Derby stood up and gave a toast: "Ah, I'ts an exellent time when good friends can share a holiday feast together. Lets raise our glasses in friendship." Everyone said: "To friendship!" And we all took a drink of wine. Then we all sat back down in our chairs. We all said the blessing and Derby said: "Now friends, dig in!" The servants came over and put food on our plates. We all dug into the food, and it was delecious. We all ate the meal and for having what looked like too much food, was no match for 10 hungry teenagers. Bryce was the first one to say: "Well, I'm stuffed.' He leadned back in his chair and fell over. We all laughed. Derby stood up and said: "Now, please join me in the parlour for drinks and cigars." All of the Preps got up from their chairs and went back into the parlour. Derby yelled to his servants in Spanish: "Maria, Isabel, Susana, ven aqui y recoger este lio!" They all rushed and begn picking up the mess. I asked Derby: "Why use the Spanish speaking ladies instead of your usual servants?" Derby smiled and said: "My other servants wouldn't let me get away with this, with these ladies, they'll let you do whatever you want." We both laughed. We then went to join the others in the parlour. We all sat down. Derby offerd everyone a cigar and all except Pinky excepted. We all had our glasses of whisky including Pinky. Derby gave everyone a match to light up their cigars too. We all light them up. Derby smelled his and said: "Ah, this is quality, 50 dollars a cigar. Imported straight from Cuba. Nothing like those disgusting chemical ridden cigaretts like those pathetic greasers smoke." We all laughed. I had never had a cigar beofre so I just lit it up and put it in my mouth. I didn't inhale the smoke though, and held my breath most of the time. I put it out when Derby wasn't looking and washed it down with my whisky. Some of the other Preps were doing this too. Derby didn't seem to notice or mind though. I don't like smoking but I didn't want to be rude. We had a good long conversation about school, Aquaberry, how we'll deal with the greasers, politics, and other stiff. After about 2 hours of this it was about 10:00 P.M. and we decided to get back back to Bullworth Academy before cerfew. Derby had his limo take us back. It had been a good Thanksgiving. Category:Blog posts